Angela Kane
by KikiLeigh
Summary: Another Teenage Kane? Coming to Neptune! Hold on To your hats people it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Prologue with more info inside.
1. Prologue People

Angela Kane

Disclaimer - I do not own Veronica Mars or1 any of the charaters, Angela on the other hand is my very own OC so if you want to borrow her please ask first

**Prologue - **

Angela Kane cousin to Duncan and Lilly Kane. Best friend to Veronica Mars. Angela is a European superstar, born in Wales to Harrison Kane ( Jake Kane's brother) owner of the world famous Harrison hotel's and to Amanda Kane nee O'Connor a small town Irish girl turned socialite by her marriage to Harrison.

Angela know through out Europe as Angel is the best singer since well ever, but she is not like other A-Listers she really is Europe's angel. She organises charity advents and unlike others who do it for a publicity stunt she really cares. She also has a 4.0 grade point average and is involved in many school club and head cheer leader( not a snob though).

Angela is 5 foot 2 inches worth of perfection only she doesn't realise it. Long Dark brown hair with hints of fiery red (Lilly always said the red represents Angela's temper), Blue eyes the colour of the pacific ocean at dawn, she has a toned stomach but curves in all the right places and a killer smile.

Angela after finding out about all the things being done and said about Veronica after Lilly's death has decided that she can't let one of her best friends go through that with out someone to have her back and is currently boarding a flight to Neptune.

_First time author here people so give a girl a break would ya and tell me your opinion(s). Sorry for it being so short but well it is a prologue and the more reviews I get the more time I'll spend on chapter one longer chapter._

_love ya_

_KikiLeigh_


	2. Chapter 1 B and T Part 1

Disclaimer – Read prologue

AN – my thanks to vmtranscrips . com -- and by the way I will be changing things about sorry if that offends anyone, but if you don't like it don't read it though constructive reviews are more then welcome.

BN (Beta's Note!) - Hi, I'm Will, and I'm her beta reader. Little note from me – check out these authors (can't remember what's posted at the moment, but still look) – willow-wiccan (ff), stuck4aname (ff), WillowLouiseHeatherRose (ff)

**Chapter one – Biker Wars And Toilets Part 1**

Three cheerleaders run across the car park as Veronica arrives in her LeBaron, parks up and heads towards a crowd that has gathered in front of the school.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** This is my school. If you go here, your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires. Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie theatres, mini-marts. Or you could be me. My after-school job means tailing philandering spouses or investigating false injury claims. **END VOICEOVER**

As Veronica pushes her way through the large crowd surrounding the flag poll and the black teenage boy duck taped to it with snich ( meant to be snitch but who ever said Weevil's boys could spell) spray painted across his chest. She hears a boys voice shouting over the crowd of teens: "Who'd that guy rat out?" and the answering reply of: "the bikers".

A cheerleader asks: "Why doesn't somebody cut him down" and she gets the sarcastic reply of : "Yeah! I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!"

Veronica sighs and tells the boy taking pictures to move and cuts of his retort by flipping open her new pen knife and holding it up. He moves.

Veronica starts cutting down the new kid. "You're new here, huh? Welcome to Neptune High".

The bell rings and Veronica yells "go pirates!" to the crowd retreating backs as she finally manages to release the new guy from his bonds.

(AN here's where things start a changing)

" Thanks, my names Wallace Fennel" said the new kid now known as Wallace as he rapped Veronicas jacket round his waste.

"Veronica Mars, so what you do to deserve to be taped to the flag pole on the first day of school" Veronica replied as she lead him to the boys bathroom so he could re-dress.

**FLASHBACK: INT – SAC-N-PAC – NIGHT**

Wallace sits at the checkout of a small convenience store, reading a comic. Two bikers come in and head for the chilled units at the back.

**WALLACE:** off-screen Oh yeah, I work at Sac-N-Pac. Last night I was working by myself. Couple of those guys came in.

The Latin biker, Hector Cortez, takes out a large beer bottle and hands it to the Asian biker, Phuong Nguyen, who puts it in his coat as Hector does the same with another bottle.

**HECTOR:** Oh man, happy birthday bro.

**PHUONG:** Oh thanks, man.

The bikers continue to pocket the beer.

**WALLACE:** off-screen They just walked right to the back of the store and started stuffing all these forties into their pockets. So I hit the silent alarm.

Wallace can see the bikers head towards him on the surveillance screen at the checkout. Hector picks up a small packet of gum and both bikers head for the checkout. They lean in and Hector reads Wallace's name badge.

**HECTOR:** Wallace.

Hector carefully smooths a dollar bill and sticks it in Wallace's pocket.

**WALLACE:** off-screen I guess the dude thought a one dollar bill would cover it.

**HECTOR:** Keep the change.

They laugh, Hector's laugh being hyena-like. Hector points at Wallace with both hands and the bikers leave.

**WALLACE:** off-screen That's when the police came.

PAUSE FLASHBACK.

**EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, TOILETS – CONTINUING.**

**VERONICA:** We don't have police here. We have a Sheriff's department.

RESUME FLASHBACK.

Lamb, the gum-chewing sheriff walks into the Sac-N-Pac. He gestures to Wallace.

**LAMB:** You, come on.

Wallace follows him outside.

**FLASHBACK: EXT – SAC-N-PAC – NIGHT.**

Wallace is taken aback by the presence of a whole gang of bikers, including Weevil and Felix, watching from their bikes.

**BIKER: **What's up snitch?

**LAMB:** Come here. They say they paid.

The two bikers who took the beer are handcuffed and in the custody of Deputy Sacks. Hector is grinning. Wallace is intimidated that this is going down in full view of the gang.

**LAMB:** Well, did they?

**WALLACE:** Yeah.

**HECTOR:** Like I said.

Hector laughs. Lamb barks at him.

**LAMB:** Shut up.

He turns his attention back to Wallace.

**LAMB:** But you pressed the alarm anyway.

**WALLACE:** It was an accident.

Lamb stalks off in disgust, re-enters the store and retrieves the surveillance video. Wallace watches him as he comes back outside. Lamb gives instructions to his deputy.

**LAMB:** Sacks, get 'em outta here. Get 'em outta here. We got enough.

Sacks grabs the shoplifting bikers and heads for the car. Lamb gets up close, just behind Wallace's right shoulder and sniffs derisively.

**LAMB:** You need to go see the wizard. And ask him for some guts.

**VERONICA:** off-screen "Go see the wizard," he said that?

END FLASHBACK.

"Yeah" replied Wallace as he walked out of the toilets dressed in dark jeans and a deep red short sleeve t-shirt that had _**save the trees, eat a beaver **_written across it in black. They walked to Veronicas locker.

(AN Wallace has already seen the principal and got his stuff ready that was when he was accosted by the bikers- side note isn't Weevil so hot in leather lol).

Wallace and V were standing by her locker chatting when up comes none other then one Eli Navarro but he is more commonly known as Weevil, head of the PCH biker gang.

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer." says Weevil as he stands just inches from Wallace trying to intimidate him which from the way Wallace was shuffling was obviously working.

"Okay I get it a'rite. Very funny" was Wallace's very nervous reply.

"Yeah" says Weevil stepping even closer to him.

"So I guess we're even now. Right?" mumbles Wallace.

Aggressively Weevil says " You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?"

"Leave him alone" ordered Veronica as she leaned back against her locker and slowly folded her arms.

Weevil turned from Wallace and takes a step closer to Veronica placing an arm by the side of her head "Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words, just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?"

"So it's that big, huh?" Veronica asks in a pretend curious tone of voice.

"Legendary."

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. breathlessly We could go to prom together." was Veronica's smart alec reply.

Surprise shoots across Weevils eyes before he masks it. He laughs slightly and looks around at his fellow bikers one of whom in Felix, Weevil's second in command.

"What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato." Questions Veronica.

"Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!" Demands Felix feeling offended though he hides it well.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too." Came remarked Veronica.

"Hell I'll show you mine." says Felix as he stepped forward and moved his hands to the button on his trousers.

Just as Felix starts to undo his button a voice calls "Weevil man, you seen that bike out front." Everyone turns as the biker who ran down the hall shouting to Weevil came to a stop in front of them.

"I think maybe we need to remind the people round here that the only ones with bikes are us, or not only them but their bike faces being taken to pieces." Comments Weevil looking slightly piss off, the around him nod.

" You touch my bike and I'll have your head on a platter, comprender los niños." ( Translation - understand boys). Says a soft yet strong female voice from behind them.

The bikers plus Wallace and Veronica spun round and...

To Be Continued In Part 2

_Sorry couldn't stop my self from leaving the chapter there._

_You want me to write the rest of the chapter? I want reviews._

_Love ya_

_KikiLeigh_

_-xXx-_


	3. Chapter 1 B and T Part 2

**Disclaimer- See prologue**

**Biker Wars and Toilets Part 2**

_**Last time on Angela Kane**_

" _You touch my bike and I'll have your head on a platter, comprender los niños." ( Translation - understand boys). Says a soft yet strong female voice from behind them._

_The bikers plus Wallace and Veronica spun round and..._

Standing in front of them was petite teenage girl looking like she just stepped of the cover of a fashion magazine with lightly curled dark brown hair with hints of red pulled in to a messy pun on top of her head wearing a black tank top and a mid thigh length black and red tartan skirt with black leggings and black dolly shoes with a one inch heel. She had on a red crystal bead necklace and multiple red bangles of varying sizes.

A spark of interest shots quickly through Weevils eyes so fast no one notices, they're all to busy staring at the girl standing in front of them with on hand placed lazily on her hip. She raises a eyebrow and...

" Angela!" squeals Veronica as she pushes past the bikers and hugs Angela tightly.

Angela smiles " Miss me V?"

Veronica lets go takes a step back and says cockily " Wow, and here I was thinking I'm a detective go on tell me what gave me a way... was it my face? "

" Hang on a minute" interrupts Weevil coming out of his daze "are you telling me that a little thing like you can ride a motorbike?" He says in disbelief thinking that despite being hot the chica is obviously crazy.

"Bloody hell chico, don't look so surprised" answers Angela in her British accent smirking. (though she did pronounce chico perfectly.)

The rest of the PCHer's broke out of their stupor at that.

"Damn chica, you spend the last week of summer hangin' with us and not once did you mention you could ride let alone have a bike!" Complains Felix as he came forward and tapped fists with her.

Her reply to this "Well you never asked." She grinned.

" You've been here a week and I'm only now being informed!" says Veronica with well disguised hurt in her voice.

"Sorry V. But I wanted a chance to do the whole surprise you at school thing plus I wanted you to finish with your transformation without my interference so you know you can stand on your own without our lilly flower." Angela rushes out trying to explain looking sheepish, ducking her head slightly and looking up at Veronica through her eyelashes.

" Don't be mad at me. V don't give me that look.(head tilt). I'll buy take out for dinner" she bribes knowing from recent e-mails how much Veronica despises cafeteria food.

Veronica looks at her steadily before nodding and breaking out in to a bright yet mischievous smile.

Angela raises her eye brow at the impish look being sent her way by Veronica.

Veronica returns this with a pointed look and Angela's eyes widen

"Oh hell yeah! She'd be so proud if we..."

"Proud of what?" questions Thumper.

"Can't tell you, it's a secrete." says Angela's childishly in the tone of a five year old.

She then proceeds to stick her tongue out at the PCHers, link her arm with Veronica and pull Veronica away chatting on about her schedule.

The PCHers, except Weevil, roll their eyes as they are now use to this kind of behaviour from Angela when she doesn't want to talk about something.

Wallace looks at their retreating forms then at the PCHers before sighing and mumbling about talking to the principal and scurrying away quickly.

Weevil turns to face his boys and demands to know " how the hell they know that little white girl."

_What you think? Can any one guess how Angela and the PCHers know each other? _

_Reviews are most welcome and thank you for the ones I have already received keep 'em coming :)_

_this is KikiLeigh signing out.-xXx-_


End file.
